Mission: Not impossible
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Steve asks Pony to do something for him.  Pony says yes, mostly to get him to shut up


Pony should have know that today would be a very weird day when the first thing that happened was Steve smiling at him when he walked into the living room. Going to school and all that was pretty much ok and when he got home, he was alone. That didn't last long however.

He was sitting on the couch reading when Steve came in and sat by his feet.

"How was school?" He asked.

Pony lowered his book and tried his best to raise an eyebrow at Steve. "What do you want?"

"What do you mean what do I want, can't a friend as how another friends day went?"

"When have you ever classified me as anything other than an annoying little tag a long?"

"Can't a man have a change of heart?" Steve said, putting his hand on his chest.

"You have a heart?" The eyebrow was a bit better this time.

The smile slipped off Steve's face as he gave him a dead pan look. "You are an ass,"

"Ah there's the Steve I know and love,"

"When did you get so fricken mouthy?"

Pony just shrugged.

"Ok, there is something I need your help with,"

"The truth sets you free doesn't it?" Pony smiled.

"Are you going to keep acting like this, cuz I really need the old Pony,"

"What do you need my help with?" Pony asked, marking his place and putting the book down.

"Well someone has caught my eye and I need help,"

Now it was Pony's turn for the dead pan look. "And when have you ever needed anyone's, especially mine, with getting a girl?"

"I never said it was a girl," Steve said, looking off to the side.

Pony's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"I never said that it was a girl that caught my eye,"

"Wow,"

There was a few minutes of silence as Pony processed this.

"So are you going to help me or not?"

"Why do you need me?"

"You're closest with him, so will you?"

"I would, but,"

"But what?"

"It would help if you told me the WHO,"

Steve scratched his head looking embarrassed. "I guess that would help a little, huh?"

"Just a little,"

Steve coughed and mumbled something.

"Didn't catch that,"

Steve mumbled again.

"Still didn't catch that," Pony said in a singsong voice.

"It's Johnny OK?" He said, looking at Ponyboy.

Pony's jaw dropped for the second time that day as he stared at Steve.

"You'll catch flies," Steve mumbled.

"Johnny, Johnny Cade?"

"Do we know any other Johnny's?"

"No, but when did all this start,"

Steve sighed lightly and looked down thinking. "About 4 months ago or so,"

"I see,"

"So will you help me?"

"How on earth would you like me to do that?"

"Find out if he feels the same?"

"Why should I?" Pony said crossing his arms.

"Because you are nice like that?"

"No,"

"Please?" Steve folded his hands.

"No,"

"Pretty please?"

"No," Pony leaned back.

"I'll beg if I have too,"

"The answer would still be no,"

Steve rolled his eyes lightly and got on his knees in front of Ponyboy.

"Please please do this for me, come on, someone you hate is on his knees asking you for a favor,"

"No," Pony stood up and started walking away.

"Come on," Steve said, throwing his arms around Pony's shoulders.

"No,"

"Please?"

"What are you doing to our little brother?"

Steve and Pony looked at the door where Darry and Soda were standing giving the older teen a very odd look.

"Would you just do it for me please?" Steve asked, temporarily ignoring the two.

"Fine, if you will leave me alone I will, now let me go," Pony wiggled.

Steve smiled and squeezed him tightly before letting the young greaser go. Pony huffed and straightened his shirt and went off to his room.

"So how was work?" Steve smiled at him.

"If you on any drugs, keep them away from my brothers," Darry muttered and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm not even going to ask," Soda said and followed Pony's lead into their room.

Steve just smiled and left the house knowing he'd have an answer at one point of another.

Later on that day, Pony went out looking for Johnny. He found both him and Dally in the lot.

"Hey Ponyboy," Dally said, nodding as Pony sat down.

"Hey Dal, Hey Johnny,"

Johnny waved a little then leaned back against the old couch that was there.

"What are you doing out here at this time anyway?" Dally said, flicking cigarette ash at him.

"Looking for Johnny actually,"

"Why?" Johnny asked, sitting up.

"Secret assignment from the president?" Pony smiled.

Johnny smiled back and Dally looked at the two like they were both out of their minds.

"Is that code for Dally go the hell away, cuz I gotta tell ya, I'd smack you silly if it was,"

"No that's not what it means," Pony smiled. 'It would be nice though'

"Well whether it means it or not, I'm gotta go, Buck needs me tonight," Dally stood up and stretched.

"Good luck, Dal," Pony said, looking up at him.

"Thanks kid, see you guys later," And he walked off.

"So what is this assignment, if I choose to accept it," Johnny smiled and cocked his head to the side.

Pony laughed and moved to sit next to Johnny. "Maybe I'm the one on the assignment and it was more of a, I accepted it to get the person off my back," 'literally'

"And what would that be?"

"Do you have a crush on someone?"

Johnny choked on air and sat up coughing loudly. "What?" He gasped.

"I said, do you have a crush on someone,"

"No, no, why would you think that?" His face was a nice shade of red.

Pony just gave him one of those looks. The one that Johnny always called his 'Darry' look.

"Ok I do, so what?"

"Who?"

"Why do you want to know?" Johnny looked a bit shifty eyed.

"Please tell me?" Pony gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Stop that,"

Pony just wiggled closer and gave a small whimper, his eyes just getting bigger.

"Pony," Johnny whined, losing his resistance.

"Please?" He sniffled a little.

"God you are worse than a girl,"

Pony smiled, knowing that he had won.

"Ok, it's," He sighed a little. "Steve,"

"What could you possibly see in him?"

Johnny half glared at him. "You make me tell you, then make fun of me? What the hell kind of friend are you?"

Pony snickered and hugged him. "I'm sorry, its just odd,"

"Well I can't help it, I like him,"

"Huh, I see,"

"But he'd never see me like that,"

Pony made a noise and hopped up off the ground. "You should tell him," He declared.

"Are you off your rocker?"

Pony started walking away. "Fine, don't tell him, I will,"

"What did you just say?"

"See ya," And he started running away.

He could hear Johnny get up and chasing him but he easily out ran him and got into the Curtis house and closed both doors.

Darry, Soda and Steve were all sitting on the couch and looked at him weirdly.

"Steve all systems are a go and you didn't see me," And he ran off towards his room.

"What the hell is he," Darry started to say.

He was interrupted by Johnny busting through the door. "Where is he?"

"Where is who?" Soda asked.

"Ponyboy,"

"Haven't seen him," Darry said, going back to his newspaper.

"Hey Johnny how about we go for a walk to forget about your rampage on Pony, huh?" Steve asked standing up.

"Sure," He squeaked and followed Steve out the door and back to the lot.

"So why the vendetta against Ponyboy?" Steve smiled and cocked an eyebrow.

"He didn't tell you?"

"Nah, in his own way he told me,"

"Oh god," Johnny hid his face.

"I'll have to remember to thank him,"

"Huh?" Johnny snapped his head up.

Steve just smiled and pressed his lips to Johnny's. Johnny was a bit frozen at first, but when the older male wrapped his fingers in his hair, he relaxed into the kiss.

Pony snuck back into the living room and looked around. "Has the eagle flown the coop?"

"What is with you today?" Darry asked, looking at Pony.

"And if the eagle is Steve, him and Johnny left," Soda said.

Pony smiled. "Then the mission was a success,"

"What ARE you talking about?"

"Confidential information, Sir please respect that,"

"My family has lost its mind,"

"Yes sir,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok then, this was asked for by… Some one, I'm to lazy to go look for it, I suck like that ^_^

I own nothing at all

You know all the good things to do : D


End file.
